Conventionally, a wire harness or the like for use in an electric wiring in an automobile has been configured to protect one or more electric wires by wrapping a tape around the one or more electric wires or by placing them inside an electric wire protective tube. Some electric wire protective tubes allows a three dimensional arrangement of electric wires, and at the same time, have electromagnetic shielding effect. More specifically, the electric wire protective tube is configured such that a straight tube section having a shape of a straight tube and a bendable tube section that is bendable are provided along a longitudinal direction, and is configured to have a tubular shape inside which the electric wires can be arranged, and a tubular inner shield portion forming an inner surface of the tube and an exterior portion forming an outer surface of the tube are provided. For example, a related art electric wire protective tube has an inner shield portion made of metal material and firmly attached to an inner surface of an exterior portion of a bendable tube section made of resin (see. e.g., JP2012-175879A).
However, the electric wire protective tube described in Patent Document 1 is bent in a state in which the inner shield portion and the exterior portion are firmly attached to each other. Thus, an increase of a strain of the inner shield portion due to a stress exerted from the exterior portion to the inner shield portion may cause a damage of the inner shield portion, which may result in a deterioration of the electromagnetic shielding effect.